Edward James Olmos
Edward James Olmos (1947 - ) Film Deaths *''Virus (Day of Resurrection; Fukkatsu no hi)'' (1980) [Capt. Lopez] Dies when the polar base he is on is hit with a nuclear missile. *''American Me'' (1992) [Montoya Santana]: Stabbed to death by his fellow gang members. (Thanks to Robert) *''Caught'' (1996) [Joe]: Dies of a heart attack. *''The Limbic Region (1996)'' [Detective Jon Lucca]: Shot several times in the back and chest by police officers while Edward is holding a gun on George Dzundza in a police station. *''In the Time of the Butterflies (En el tiempo de las mariposas)'' (2001) [Rafael Trujillo]: Shot to death (off-screen) by assassins, several months after the final scene; his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. *''2 Guns (2013)'' [Papi Greco]: Shot to death by Denzel Washington and Mark Wahlberg. *''Coco (2017) '[Chicharon]: Dies (off screen) years before the film begins. As an undead skeleton, he ceases to exist after no one remembers him, crumbling to dust as Gael Garcia Bernal sings him a song. *A Dog's Way Home' '(2019)' [''Axel]: Dies of his failing health while Bryce Dallas Howard is chained to him. TV Deaths *''Menendez: A Killing in Beverly Hills'' (1994 TV) [Jose Menendez]: Shot repeatedly, along with his wife (Beverly D'Angelo), by their sons (Damian Chapa and Travis Fine) in their living room. *''Bonnano: A Godfather Story'' (1997 TV) [Salvatore Maranzano]: Shot and stabbed to death by assassins. *''Battlestar Galactica: He That Believeth in Me (2008)'' [Admiral William Adama]: Shot in the eye by Michael Hogan on the bridge of Edward's ship. This turns out to be an imaginary vision of Michael's; Edward survives the episode in reality. (Thanks to Stephen) *''CSI: NY: Sangre Por Sangre (2010)'' [Luther Devarro]: Shot in the chest by Gary Sinise. *''Dexter: Get Geller (2011)'' [Professor James Geller]: Killed off-screen by Colin Hanks. His body is found in a freezer. *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Scars (2015)'' [Robert Gonzales]: Turns to stone after being exposed to the properties of an alien crystal Dichen Lachman breaks in front of Edward. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Kaija Keel *Ex-Mr. Lorraine Bracco *Mr. Lymari Nadal Gallery Olmos, Edward James Olmos, Edward James Olmos, Edward James Olmos, Edward James Olmos, Edward James Olmos, Edward James Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by shooting in eye Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by transformation Category:People who died in a Dexter series Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Deaths in the Battlestar Galactica universe Category:Battlestar Galactica Cast Members Category:Narcos Cast Members Category:Dexter Cast Members Category:Blade Runner Cast Members Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:People who died in a Gamera film Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Marvel Stars Category:The Magic School Bus cast members Category:Selena Category:Motor Mouths Category:The West Wing Cast Members Category:Predator Cast Members Category:Sons of Anarchy cast members Category:Deaths in CSI: NY Category:Mayans MC Cast Members Category:Voice Actors Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Actors who died in Baltasar Kormakur Movies